


Slow Burn

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

Katie knows, instantly, what John wants, what they both want. They don't talk, not openly, but they know. By now neither has to speak on a desire for the other to know about it. 

John had once showed her a note. 

'I don't want sex, I want the things leading up to it.' 

She pauses, collects herself, then smiles and kisses him. They kiss slowly, steadily. It takes them a long time to choose more than just one, they are slow with it, taking time to enjoy one another. They kiss, time and again, soft, slow kisses that are slightly, steadily, far more passionate. 

'The slow kissing then the passionate kissing... then the pulling closer, the neck kisses, the grabbing, biting, heavy breathing, grinding, the pauses while you catch your breath, feeling each other.' 

Passionate kisses, as always, leads to more. Neither undresses, yet, but they move closer, John pulling her so much closer, the steady press of his kisses against her neck, she can't help but grab at him, pulling him closer, the two of them are silent, for now, then, slowly, he nips at her collarbone, their breathing hitches, catches and begins to sound ominously heavy, she can't help but push him back, settling him into a seat and settling over him, the two of them can't stop each other, don't want to stop each other. She knows full well she is openly grinding against him, still fully dressed. They pause, they breath in and out slowly, both of them aware they are shaking, fighting to catch breath. They can still feel each other, neither wanting to move away. It is John who snaps first, tugging Katie toward the bedroom.


End file.
